


Anonymity

by vindali



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Glory Hole, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Peter Tingle, Sex Toys, Sharing, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindali/pseuds/vindali
Summary: Peter Parker's pretty used to working under a mask and pseudonym, and doing odd jobs to pay the bills, so it's no surprise he finds himself working a glory hole in the middle of finals. Let's just hope he doesn't run into anyone he knows.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 540
Collections: team bonding night just got a lil weird





	1. Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edits: fixed format 2/27/20

Peter sits in a dimly lit room in a blue t-shirt and boxers, nursing his third beer. The room has the sacred feeling of waiting backstage during a play. On his side, the wall is a dark crimson, and there is a small table beside him littered with beer, cigarettes, condoms, lubricants and a half-packed bowl, more sativa in a jar and a grinder. Peter took a hit earlier, but he was feeling pleasantly tipsy. The wall opposite is a black felt-covered barrier with several different cut-outs. 

There is another young man in the room, too, with dark, smooth skin. He kneels in front of the barrier, completely nude save for a thigh harness, sucking a stranger’s cock. His cheeks hollow with the action, and for moments, Peter can see a flash of pink tongue. The soft slurping sounds fill the otherwise quiet room. Peter shuffles in his seat, feeling so nervous he could throw up, and at the same time, painfully turned on. He can’t take his eyes away.

Peter’s cock is half-hard and visible through the thin fabric. His mind is racing. He feels warm from the substances, and right now he couldn’t give a damn about working on his Columbia senior thesis. In fact, it was the stress of writing the thing that brought him here, and hell, if he wears spandex and fights criminals for a thrill,  _ this  _ would be nothing. He doesn’t expect the pay to be fantastic, but anything will help towards the bills. 

He had premeditated about this moment for several years, watching porn like this, creating fantasies about taking all the cocks he possibly wanted. But now, being here is so different. Even in anonymity, Peter’s heart pounds nervously.  _ Kneel in front of the next one you see _ , he tells himself again and again, draining the beer.

The other man has the cock fully down his throat now, bobbing and swallowing around it. Peter can hear a gentle groan from the man on the other side. He could tell the young man had been doing this for several years. His thigh harness is stuffed with tips from happy customers, and he’s not fazed by the amount of cocks he’s taken so far tonight. Peter’s counted six. In fact, it looks like he could take six more. 

Peter imagines himself building up a tolerance. How irresistible he’d be once his gag reflex wore off. How many cocks he could take in one night. How twelve different cocks would feel boring into him. How he would feel so open and slutty and  _ used _ , completely for other men’s pleasure, finally conditioned to be a perfect sex toy. He whimpers, leaking through his thin underwear.

Peter almost swallows his tongue when he hears more voices on the other side, coming closer.

“This isn’t really my scene, I’ve never done anything close to this.”

“Come on, it’s fun.”

Peter’s heart is hammering in his chest, and his legs feel like they’ve gone numb. A zipper parts loudly on the other side, and he hears more hushed banter from the two men. Peter is dumbstruck, frightened, and aching. Suddenly, there’s a rap on the other side. 

“Hello?” The voice is deep, urgent. Peter breathes hard, his throat bobbing as he clambers up, grabs a condom and kneels, facing the hole. He steels himself, knocking back on the barrier in response.

“You’re a quiet one.” That same deep voice was somehow familiar. Peter can feel his face burning, his cock now painfully hard and pressed between his thighs. He watches the hole for a few moments, expecting to see a dick peek out at anytime, but nothing appears. He bites his lip, pushing a few fingers into the hole to see if he can feel anything. “You want it that bad, huh?” That voice sends jolts through him. He has to bite his lip to keep from answering. He gasps, feeling something warm and soft brush against his fingertips. “Beg.”

“What about anonymity?” The second voice is hushed and lilted, gentler.

“Please.” Peter squeaks, turning red. He hears a groan of approval from the man. Peter feels his fingers being pushed back by the man’s rougher hands, followed by the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. A cock pushes through, centimeters from his lips. It’s tan, cut, thick, slightly curved. Darker around the base where a few black curls could be seen through the hole. Veined. The head’s flushed and round and begging to be licked. Peter fingers the condom between his fingers, tempted not to use it, but he knows he should. He breathes gently against the head, raising a thumb and pressing into the center. The cock twitches and leaks a drop. Peter exhales painfully, wanting to lick it clean. His hands are trembling as he quickly tears open the condom and rolls it over the head and all the way to the base. He eagerly wraps his lips around it now, tongue pressing firmly into the head as both hands take the base. He hears a small thump as the man outside presses closer to the barrier.

“I wish I could see.” There was that gentle voice again. “What’s happening?”

“He just put a condom on me, and he’s sucking on my tip, it feels fucking nice.”

Peter freezes, his tongue lolling lazily under the head. The man he’s got his mouth around sounds exactly like Tony Stark, down to the octave, urgency and inflection. This type of thing does attract wealthy people, but there’s no way in hell it could be  _ Tony Stark _ . Someone would recognize him. Just a familiar-sounding fellow. Somehow, the coincidence turned him on  _ more _ . Was he- was he attracted to Mr. Stark? No way, he was too old, he was like a father figure. Tony made him feel warm, and happy. He tries to shake off the thoughts. Peter hears an impatient rap on the other side, and jolts back to reality, sinking further onto the cock.

“He’s taking more.”

“Are there any others? I want to-”

“I thought this wasn’t your scene.

“Well, now I’m getting really turned on,” the other man protests with a chuckle. He sounds like someone Peter knows, too.

Peter feels eyes on him. He glances to the side and turns absolutely red, realizing his co-worker is finished and watching him. He nods supportively, pointing to his own throat. Peter takes the hint, pushing further until his lips hit the wall. His Adam’s apple bobs painfully over the lump the strange cock is making in his throat. His eyes water, his hands pressed against the wall as he gags softly. The man outside hears him.

“Dirty boy.”

_ Imagine Mr. Stark saying that _ . Oh, that does it. Peter pulls his cock out of his boxers, squeezing it. It’s making a mess in his lap. He gags again, forcing himself to bob and swallow around the cock like he watched his co-worker do. That pulls a wonderful whimper from the man, a whispered  _ fuck _ , followed by a,

“You know how to make Daddy happy, don’t you?” Quietly, darkly. There’s no need for imagination. It’s like Tony’s right in front of him, and it turns him on so fucking much. And that word,  _ Daddy _ . It’s too on-par with their current relationship. Oh, what Peter would do to hear Mr. Stark utter that. Peter whimpers around his cock in response, stroking himself harder. 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

Peter freezes. He opens his eyes, and pulls slowly off the cock. His co-worker has taken to the corner now, smoking and listening to earbuds.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yeah,” he stammers out nervously. “I-is that ok--?” Peter stops himself. Don’t say Mr. Stark, don’t say Mr. Stark.

There’s a silence on the other side.

“I want a turn,” the lighter-voiced man begs. There’s another silence. God, who did he sound like? 

“Grab another condom, babe,” the Tony-sounding one orders, pulling his cock out of the hole. Peter whimpers as he watches it go. His friend tosses him another condom from the table, and Peter catches it.

“I’m ready,” Peter chirps, licking his lips. He gasps as the second one squeezes through. It’s huge, pale, and uncut. Peter’s never seen one before. His hands are immediately on it, exploring, pulling back the skin gently, squeezing. The man groans in approval. Peter feels a light smack on his head, and turns. His friend has thrown him the Magnum condom.

“What do you think?” The airy voice asks.

“You’re huge,” Peter replies truthfully, weighing it in his hands. That gets a chuckle from the man. Peter wraps a thumb and forefinger around it, and there is still an inch between his fingertips. He tears open the condom, rolling it over him. Peter spits on it, stroking it with his hands before he wraps his mouth around him. The man moans in approval, his massive cock twitching excitedly. Peter’s mouth stretches around him, sinking lower slowly. His hand, still wet from his own leaking mess, wraps around the length he can’t reach, stroking him into his mouth. The man breathes through his teeth, pushing closer to the wall.

“He’s good,” the lighter-voiced man whimpers. Peter beams from the praise, sinking lower until the head pushes against the back of his throat. He bobs and gags loudly, drooling over him. He tries once, then twice to reach the base, but he can’t. Peter’s cheeks hollow as he sucks and chokes. 

“Love those sounds. So sexy.”

Peter’s cock is aching, and he needs to relieve the pain. He stands up, yanks off his boxers, and presses his wet cock against the stranger’s. He can hear the man hum and press closer as he strokes their lengths together, rutting against the cock that was twice the size of his own. Peter whimpers as he grinds, needing more.

“Fuck,” the stranger growls. “He’s rubbing himself on me.”

“What do you think? Should we fuck him?” That’s the deeper voice.  _ Yes. Please, please fuck me,  _ Peter thought _ ,  _ grinding against him. The man hesitantly pulls out of the hole, and Peter whines, stroking himself harder. He knows he can only last a few minutes more.

“Yes, I want to, badly.” The gentle voice.

Peter steels himself as best he can, running his fingers through his hair as he grabs lubricant off the table. He approaches a black bench with a hole just large enough for his hips, and a curtain. He hands the lubricant through the hole, and gasps when he feels a rough hand around his, taking the bottle from him.

Peter’s naked now save for his t-shirt. He lays down on the bench, his face beet red and his heart pounding hard again as he slides his feet into the hole. Next, his calves, his thighs, then finally, his slender hips hit the cool air in the other room. His cock shivers. There isn’t any platform on the other side, so he folds his knees up to the wall so his legs won’t slump, his lower half completely raised and exposed. He feels on display. Any man could see his asshole out and sink his cock into him. He shuts his eyes, toes wriggling on the other side. He squeaks as he feels rough hands on his thin ankles, clamping them into shackles in the wall. Those hands grasp his hips, pulling him out another inch. He bites his lip, trying not to speak. He wants to beg for everything; that it was only his second time, so be careful with him, to spank him, to  _ please  _ touch his cock, to call him a dirty boy again, to take those condoms off and fill him with cum.

There’s different hands on him now, bigger, softer. They slide down the backs of his thighs, squeezing his ass gently. He sways his hips, needing more. The hands cup his balls gently before resting on his cock. He twitches excitedly, rutting into the stranger’s hands. The stranger laughs, a melodic chuckle, before stroking Peter. 

Peter’s head is spinning. He can only imagine what he looks like on the other side. He wonders if the Tony-sounding man is watching, stroking himself to him. He closes his eyes, gripping the wall as he feels the stranger’s large forefinger dipping low and pressing into his entrance. 

He’s just glad he’s crossfaded right now. The finger slides all the way in and hits his prostate. One finger is stuck inside him, and the other hand is stroking him. Peter squirms, his whole body trembling and burning.

“I’m going to cum, Mr.--” The words burst out of his mouth. His knees are trying to fold in, but his legs just tug weakly against his restraints.

“No, you won’t.” The deeper voice growls.

Peter whimpers quietly, adjusting his hips as a second finger plunges into him. His cock is trapped between his thighs and his belly, and every brush of friction is shooting thunderbolts through his body. His whimpers get louder, needier. He starts to care less about being quiet.

“Need your cock. Please,” he cries. Peter’s face is red, he’s never talked like that before.

The stranger is happy to oblige, pulling out his fingers. Peter’s grip turns white, and a long, pained whimper slips out, as the man pushes the head of the monster inside him, stretching him wide.

Peter feels like the color is draining from his face. He’d never had anything this big inside him. Honestly, it’s hard to even think, and the man doesn’t give him any time to. He starts plunging the huge member repeatedly into Peter. Peter cries, feeling his brain go numb, his body shaking as he clenches around the girth filling him. He can’t hold it. It’s coming. He gasps and cries loudly, feeling himself explode on the other side of the wall. Hot drops splatter on Peter’s stomach and thighs, and stains the end of his t-shirt. That doesn’t stop the other man’s thrusts. He fucks him even harder, and Peter bites his lip, dissociating as he tries to ignore how fucking sensitive he is. He can’t stop his desperate cries now as the pain and sensitivity flood his body.

“So desperate.” The Tony-sounding man. “Daddy told you to hold it. Now you have to be used while you’re tender. Poor needy little slut. You’ll learn.”

Luckily, the larger man doesn’t take long. He groans deeply and pushes his hips flush into Peter. His thick length twitches and pulses violently as he fills up the condom, then he sighs happily and pulls out. There’s a pause and a thunking sound as the full condom hits the trash can outside. What a waste. Peter wishes the load was instead inside of him, dripping out of his exposed, slutty hole.

Peter shakes, trying to calm his nerves. He hasn’t been this turned on since the first time he watched gloryhole porn. Now it’s happening, it’s really happening. He jumps when he feels smaller, rougher hands on him, smoothing the backs of his thighs gently.

“Sh. First time, kid?” 

Peter’s heart melts, slowly easing into his touch. He wants it to be Tony so badly.

“Y-yeah.”

“You’re a natural. Really.”

Peter relaxes. His shaking stops.

“I’d think you were born for this.”

Peter moans, flooding with pleasure at the idea. The man slicks himself up and pushes an inch into Peter. Not nearly as big as the first. He fits him perfectly. Peter adjusts and squeezes around the intrusion.

“Wanna be filled.” Peter whimpers. The man pops his thick head in and out of Peter, making him groan with need. “Daddy, please.” Peter licks his lips, loving the way the pet name felt in his mouth.  _ Daddy _ .

“I know you do. Good little slut. You were bred for taking cocks. But Daddy’s going to teach you how to take them better. Understand?”

“Better?” Peter blushes. The man pulls out, giving Peter a few stinging spanks on his ass and thighs. Peter gasps, his hips and legs writhing against the restraints.

“Rule number one, you’re here to please  _ us _ .” The man continues, pushing into Peter again, this time all the way. Peter groans, his hips bucking against him. “You care too much about yourself, your own pleasure. You don’t matter. You’re our sex toy.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter blushes. This should make him feel terrible, but the degradation is making his cock fill out again.

“You’re nothing but holes to us.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter is leaking again, ready for more. He feels so good being stretched out by a second man. The man starts to thrust, spanking Peter’s ass. The boy whimpers in response.

“You don’t get to cum before us. In fact, you shouldn’t cum until you’re given permission.” The man growls and breathes, fucking him faster. His cock is rubbing against Peter’s prostate, propelling him faster towards a second orgasm. Peter just barely chokes out a “Yes, Daddy.”

“Did he swallow you?” The man asks the other.

“No,” said the softer voice. “But he was about an inch from taking it all the way.”

“Here’s your homework, kid. I want you to buy a huge dildo, with balls.” The man says to Peter, a hand wrapping around his cock. “Bigger than my friend. I want you to be able to take the whole length without gagging.”

Peter nods and whimpers in response, refraining from rocking into his perfect hand.  _ Tony’s hand. _ Peter’s brain is going crazy imagining what that would be like.

“Next, see if your tongue can reach the balls. And then, see if you can fit the balls in your mouth.” The man continues, stroking Peter, bringing him closer and closer. Peter whines.   
“S-sir, I-”

“Don’t interrupt me.” He growls dangerously. “After, see if you can swallow around it like you did mine. Stretch your whore mouth and throat. Your mouth is our fuckhole now.”

“Yes,” Peter gasps, giving in and rocking into the man’s hand. His brain is swimming with pleasure. “I’m going to cum-”

“No, you’re not. What did Daddy just fucking tell you?” The man growls, fucking him harder. 

“Yes, Daddy. I don’t matter, my pleasure doesn’t matter. I-I’m nothing. I’m a cock fleshlight. I’m just an object for you to fuck and cum in. I’m going to train myself to be a better cock sleeve. I’m not allowed to cum until I’m told. I-I won’t even ask, Daddy. I am your cum dump. Please. Please give me your cum. Please, please, please,” Peter rambles, starting to space out. He’s red and hot in the face at his own words. He focuses his entire body on holding his orgasm, and it fucking hurts. His cock is bouncing heavily now as the man delivers his last few strokes. 

The man loves Peter’s words. He groans loudly, fucking him harder than ever. Peter gasps as the man’s fingers dig hard into his hips as he pumps his orgasm into him. Peter groans and whimpers, wishing he could feel it. The man catches his breath and pulls out, throwing his condom in the trash. Peter shakes with need, hating the way his body feels, dry and empty.

“Good boy. Now, cum for your Daddy.”

Peter tries to reply but chokes, orgasming as soon as he’s allowed. The load is bigger than before, making a mess of his already wet lap. He shakes as he comes, wishing he could see more than a black wall. He wants to see their faces, see the way they look at him. He slows and relaxes, and those same hands undo his restraints and coldly slide payment under the flap.

Peter’s breath catches at the amount, and collects the bills between his hands. He counts it, silent and in shock.

“What do you say?” The man asks, irritated.

“Th-thank you,” he gasps. It’s five thousand dollars.

“Don’t forget your homework.” He hears that delicious voice say as it travels away from the wall.

That’s it. Peter’s legs collapse. He’s sore, exhausted.

His co-worker is back at another hole, sucking and swallowing with ease. Peter shakes his head, pulling out of the hole slowly, dressing. He finds his jeans and shoves the bills in his pocket. Five thousand dollars. Fifty one hundred dollar bills. The money makes a sizable wad in his pocket.

Time to clock out.

Peter slips out of the building in a large blue hoodie and takes the subway home. He’s sickly paranoid on the commute home, carrying a heavy weight in his pocket and still high to boot. He breathes a sigh of relief when he stumbles into his miniscule studio apartment and plops onto the fold-out bed.

After a few moments, he pulls the money out again in disbelief.


	2. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's pretty used to working under a mask and pseudonym, and doing odd jobs to pay the bills, so it's no surprise he finds himself working a glory hole in the middle of finals. Let's just hope he doesn't run into anyone he knows.  
> I had meant for this to be two chapters but I think it will end up closer to 3-4. I hope you like it. :-)

The next morning is a nightmare.

Being crossfaded takes its toll. Peter’s eyes blink open slowly, and he groans at the small amount of light in his apartment.

He had passed out in all his clothes, the crumpled wad of bills the heaviest weight in his pocket. He feels the gross slick of leftover lubricant between his thighs. His throat is hoarse, his head is pounding, and he starts to get a wave of nausea. 

Shit. Today’s his 9am, then an Avengers meeting. He panics, patting himself down for his phone. He pulls it out of his back pocket. It’s five minutes to nine, and a twenty minute bus commute to campus.

After a quick shower, Peter grabs a ginger ale from the fridge and makes the decision to swing to class. It’s fast, but not smart. Wheeling through the morning New York sky, past clamoring streets and construction is too much for the senses. Peter is practically dry-heaving by the time he lands on the slick dome of Pupin Hall.

Peter pulls his hood up and sits through an excruciating class as Dr. Octavius rambles about electromagnetic theory. He opens his laptop, attempting to make progress on his dissertation. When he opens his ginger ale, it starts to fizz out of control after being shaken up mid-flight. The girl who sits next to him grabs him some paper towels and even offers him an aspirin. She seemed to understand hangovers. The rest of Peter’s morning consists of him sipping Canada Dry, tinkering at his thesis and trying not to think about what went down last night.

Next, the meeting. Peter swings over to the Avengers tower and knocks on the window. Nick Fury practically has a heart attack.

“Can’t you come through the hangar, like Tony does?” He snaps as he opens the window.

“Oh yeah! Good idea.” Spider-Man chirps as he climbs through the window and lands on the floor.

“You sound a little hoarse, kid. You should wear more clothes.”

“I’m fine, really.” He lies, feeling his tummy turn.

“You know you don’t need to come dressed up for meetings.”

“I thought I’d put my best foot forward--” Spider-Man freezes as he sees him. Tony Stark walks into the room, wearing a gorgeous pinstripe suit and blue-tinted glasses. The rest of the Avengers follow suit.

Everything about Mr. Stark is different. Well, not different. Heightened. Peter catches himself memorizing the way Tony styles his hair, that perfect shade of tan, the lines of his face. The way his dark eyelashes curl under the blue lens. The way his lips part between dark, immaculate facial hair.

“Hey, kid.” Tony claps Spider-Man on the shoulder.

Oh no.

Peter panics.

That voice didn’t just sound like Mr. Stark. It is Mr. Stark. It has to be.

“Kid?”

“H-hey.” Peter manages weakly.

“You getting a cold?”

Yes, oh god, it’s him. It’s _him_. Peter swallows nervously.

“No, f-fine, Mr. Stark.”

No, it wasn’t fine. Peter had to somehow not act like Tony wasn’t balls-deep in him last night. Tony pauses and moves slowly away from Peter. Shit, did he figure it out? Was it his voice? Peter can hardly breathe as he watches Tony take a seat next to Bruce and Scott. He does the same to Bruce, clapping him on the shoulder. Bruce answers whatever Tony’s question is.

That’s the second voice.

_Bruce Banner._

Peter’s head is spinning. His feet feel rooted to the ground, and he can’t stop staring.

“Mr. Parker.” Nick Fury barks, annoyed. “Kindly remove your mask and join us at the table.”

Peter obeys, pulling off his mask and sinking into a chair. He wishes he could keep the mask on. His face is turning red. He slumps, sticking his hands in his armpits. Tony whispers something to Bruce, and Bruce almost turns white as he gives Peter a sidelong glance.

Were they comparing his bottom half in spandex to the bottom half at the glory hole?

The meeting goes on without a hitch. Peter can’t pay attention. All he can think of is last night. Peter called him _Daddy_ . Tony called him awful names, and Peter drank it up. Called him _his_. His sex toy, but still his. How he let his two childhood science heroes fuck him without having a clue who they were. Peter had their cocks in his mouth, in his ass. Christ, he could have jizzed on one of them.

_But they figured it out, and they’ll never come back._

_Shut up_ , he tells his own brain. _Maybe they will._

_No, they definitely won’t._

After the meeting, Peter leaves quickly and swings home. He goes to hide under the covers of his pull-out bed, processing what just happened.

He ends up taking a nap that lasts too long. Peter gets up, makes himself some coffee and cozies up at his desk. He opens his laptop, staring at the blue screen.

Bruce Banner. That was the voice he couldn’t place. The man he hasn’t processed. He turns into the Hulk when he gets too worked up. God, that’s terrifying.

Peter Googles him.

He’s like the complete opposite of Tony in every way. He has messy professor vibes. He’s cut his hair since, and the grey sideburns shouldn’t turn Peter on as much as they do. He favors rumpled button-ups and jackets, and a pair of smart glasses. His demeanor is soft, like he’s never watched porn in his life. _And he’s huge,_ Peter thinks wryly.

At this point, Peter’s convinced he’s somehow scared both men off. No more glory holes.

He pulls up his thesis and knocks out a few pages that night, writing aggressively.

Peter gets a text from his co-worker from last night. He calls himself Sunny.

_Hey, sexy. Come up with a name for yourself yet? Friday night. We’re slammed. Literally. Come on down if you want._

_No, not tonight._ Peter pouts. _But thanks._

_No problem. One of your guys is here looking for you. I’ll let him know. I don’t know what name to give him. Want me to tell him when you’re working next?_

Peter’s heart starts pounding. He flies up out of his seat.

_No, tell him I’m coming._

_Cool. What’s the name, kid?_

Peter shoulders a bag and pulls on his mask. He almost types Spider-Man. No. Ben. No, worse. He doesn’t need Uncle Ben’s ghost seeing him use his name in vain.

_Isaac._

_Ok. I’ll let him know._

_He says you have five minutes._

_No problem._ Peter texts. Swinging, it will take three.

Peter scrambles into the glory hole and drops to his knees where Sunny points. It’s one off to the side, where it’s a little quieter. He doesn’t even have time to pull his clothes off when the dark, beautiful cock emerges from the wall. Peter wraps a warm hand around him, stroking him, and he feels Tony press closer to the wall.

“Isaac?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Peter blushes.

"You sound a little hoarse. Was I too rough on you?"

"No, I'm ok." Really, he was feeling better.

“Is Isaac your real name?”

Peter is silent, unwrapping and slipping a condom over him.

“It’s not.” Tony answers himself. “Why’d you choose it?”

“N-Newton.” This is a worse idea. It would for sure give Peter away. He hears Tony laugh melodically.

“You’re a nerd, huh? I like that.”

 _You know I am._ Peter blushes. He squeezes Tony’s length and wraps his lips around the head. Tony hisses and presses closer.

What was he doing? This had to stop, but Peter knew he couldn’t stop himself. It was almost a high to know Tony Stark knew he was fucking his young apprentice, and was ready to act like that’s not what’s happening. Peter wanted to act like that’s not what’s happening too. There was too much to unpack, and right now, Peter just wants to focus on sucking and flicking his tongue over Tony’s head.

“What can I call you?” He asks as he pulls off.  
“What do you think, toy?” Tony snarls. Peter shivers like the words were a slap to the face. “Want to tell Daddy why you were late to work today?”

Peter blushes, sucking him. _Because I didn’t think you’d come back._

“I want to use you whatever night I please, so you should be here waiting for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter whimpers quietly between sucks.

“I shouldn’t have to wait for you. You’re not special. Any dumb throat would do.”

Peter blushes. He knows it’s true.

“Then why did you wait?” He asks genuinely. Tony doesn’t answer, and that makes his cock stir. He is special. Tony wants him. “W-Where’s your friend?”

“Stop asking so many questions and get to work.” Tony finally whispers. 

Peter obeys quickly, sinking down to the base. He chokes as he does, tears welling in his eyes, then starts to bob his head slowly.

“If you want to talk so badly to me, I’ll ask the questions. You shake your head no or nod your head yes. Understand?” Tony huffs between bobs. 

Peter nods and chokes, feeling the bulge of Tony’s cock wriggle in his throat.

“Good boy. Love that sound.”

Peter breathes hard through his nostrils as he continues.

“Did you get started on your homework?” Tony purrs. Peter shakes his head, choking again at the motion. Tears flow down his cheeks. 

“Why not?” Peter starts to answer, but he ends up just humming and drooling over Tony’s cock. His face is red as he feels Tony lean against the wall. Tony chuckles as he listens and thrusts slowly back. 

“Put your lips against the wall.”

Peter does, opening his mouth and pressing his lips against the wall. He can’t believe he's doing this, he feels whorish. How dirty the walls must be. Tony starts thrusting against the wall, using Peter’s throat. Peter holds still and holds back a gag, feeling Tony stretch his throat open.

“Can toys talk?”

Peter whimpers, making a mess of his jeans now. He wants to pull them off, they’re too uncomfortable to keep on now. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“That’s right. Lips back on the wall.” Tony thrusts into him. “Is your mouth for talking?”

Peter pauses. Tony slams a hand on the wall, and he shakes his head, trembling with excitement. 

“That’s right, it’s for Daddy’s cock only. It’s my fucksleeve.” Peter whines around him. “Your body is mine. I bought it, and it’s for me to use. You’re mine.” Peter finds himself nodding and drooling as Tony continues.

It takes everything not to touch himself. Peter’s rock-hard, and his heart is pounding even harder than yesterday now that he knows who it is. He remembers Tony’s words, and squeezes his thighs together, ignoring himself as he sucks Tony. He swallows around him, this time suppressing a gag.

Tony comes almost immediately. Peter whimpers around him as he feels Tony fill up the condom and pull out. When that beautiful part of Tony disappears, Peter stares at the hole longingly, curling a couple fingers out of it. He feels a brush of something hot and soft and wet. It feels like Tony’s cock, post-condom. Peter shudders.

“Your turn.” Tony says. Peter panics as he peeks through the hole and catches the movement of a man getting to his knees. Tan, mature skin and flash of dark beard is the last thing he sees before he ducks to the side of the hole, terrified. If he had any last doubts, that cleared it up. And now _Tony Stark_ was on his knees for him. “This is kind of uncomfortable, so if you can hurry up before I change my mind.” He grunts. His voice is so close now that both of them are kneeling.

“Yes, sir.” Peter whispers. This can’t be a violation of the glory hole rules, can it? The customer asked for it. He jumps to his feet and tugs his cock out as fast as if he were at home, rolls a condom over it, and exhales nervously as he watches it disappear into the hole.

Tony takes it in his mouth immediately, sucking the tip. Peter muffles a moan in the sleeve of his hoodie, pressing closer. Tony pulls back, holding it between his fingers.

“Is it ok?” Peter asks nervously.

“Just admiring.” That rich voice answers. “You know you’re not allowed to cum until I say?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What am I doing?” Tony says, even lower, chuckling as he takes him in his mouth again.

Tony’s mouth is exquisite. It sucks around Peter’s tip with just enough pressure, then sinks to the middle, then back. His tongue laps over the tip and down the bulge that runs along the bottom, making Peter shiver and leak. Even with the condom, it feels heavenly. But nothing could prepare Peter for Tony going _deeper_ , making the smallest of moans as he pushes Peter back into his throat.

Peter closes his eyes, wishing he could see the other side. See him disappear into Mr. Stark’s mouth. Watching Mr. Stark choke. He whimpers into his sleeves, turning red.

“N-nod if I can come, please.” Peter manages, his thighs trembling as Tony’s mouth just gets better and better. He feels Tony shake his head, and groans, holding it back as best he can. “Please, Daddy. Your mouth- I’m gonna- please stop, or I’m gonna.” Tony just shakes his head no, gagging a little, and Peter trembles. 

“Please, I need to cum. I need it. Please Daddy. Please please please.” Peter’s voice gets higher pitched and desperate, his delicate hands curled into fists now. His vision is blurring. Again, a small shake of Tony’s head.

“Please! Please, Mr. Stark--” Peter pushes his hands to his mouth, but it’s too late. Tony freezes on him. Finally he nods gently, and Peter comes, his orgasm ripping through him. He leans on the wall as he comes down. 

He feels Tony pull off, his hands gently pulling off the condom and flicking it in the waste bin on the other side. Peter whimpers a thanks, feeling absolutely mortified. He pulls back and dresses quickly, his hands still pressed to his mouth. He hears Mr. Stark clear his throat on the other side. Finally, Tony hands his payment through in a tight, banded roll. Peter takes it, thanking him quietly.

“Do as I said.” He utters. “The dildo. Don’t say my name here again.”

“Yes Daddy.” Peter chokes, breathing a sigh of relief.


	3. Resolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok one more chapter after this and I've hit all my bases.  
> This chapter is Bruce-focused, sorry no hard doms only soft doms! <3  
> Also a little Easter egg in there for Spider-Man fans.  
> I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! I don't want to reply too much in the comments and bog it down, but your comments really warmed my heart/ made me laugh/ lit a fire under my ass to get this done and I really appreciate them!! Thank you so much for sticking around and reading. The last chapter comes soon and I hope it will be worth your wait. xx

The next day, Peter pays rent and has money to spare for the first time in ages. He goes grocery shopping, and pads his fridge with some much-needed snacks and beer, then he goes on his usual Spider-Man patrol for a few hours. His phone gets blown up by Mr. Jameson all day, but with the money from the glory hole he doesn’t really feel the need to take a bunch of photos for the Bugle.

He stops a few petty thieves that day, and retires home to take a shower. This is usually the point of the evening where he pulls on sweats, does his homework, then plops into bed and watches Netflix or TikTok until he passes out. But something’s different. He feels his body buzzing with energy. He feels like he should be out. Is it because he’s gone to the glory hole the last two nights?

Peter stands in front of the bathroom mirror, dripping wet. He looks at himself as he scrubs his hair dry with a fluffy towel. His pecs and biceps flex with the movement. He’s lean, his muscles tensing and relaxing under soft skin. His jaw is sharp as he tenses it for a moment. His eyes are dark and glittering, and his curls drop over his brow with a weightless bounce as he pulls the towel away. He parts his lips, his heart pounding to think that Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner had been between them. He twists his waist, looking pensively at the small, muscular mound of his ass. That had been claimed as well. He looks down, and his ankles have small marks on them from the shackles. His thighs have pinpoint bruises where Tony grabbed him too excitedly the first time.

He wants more. Wants the two to mark his face, shoulders, chest, back and ass. He wants to kiss them. His cheeks redden as he admits it in his mind. He wants the wall to disappear.

First, he needs to stop being afraid. _Stop hiding behind your baggy sweats, Peter._

Peter goes to his dresser and digs through it. He pulls on a pair of athletic shorts that highlight his femoral muscles. Nothing underneath. They’re so short he’s never worn them in public. His small bruises on his thighs are visible, and it makes his head spin excitedly. He gets hot, feeling his package cozy against the seam line in the shorts. He pulls on a pair of mid-calf socks and white canvas shoes. He picks a white baggy t-shirt with a faded image of an Alt-J album cover, and cuts a few inches off the bottom slowly and carefully. He pulls it on in front of the mirror, inspecting himself. The shirt now comes down an inch past his nipples, showing the ripple of his torso as it plunges into the brief concealment of his tiny shorts. Peter holds his breath as he inspects himself with pleasure. He doesn’t just look sexy. He looks _fuckable_. The shirt could be easily pulled up, the shorts tugged aside. He whimpers as the thoughts come, making his erection more prominent in his shorts. But he’s still scared to go out alone at night like this, even if his spider powers would make it impossible for someone to overpower him. He tugs on a jean jacket, and relaxes, leaving it slightly open so his belly shows, and heads for the door.

Sex shop first. He has a place in mind, a little shop within walking distance. MJ always talked it up, and he’d walked in once with her but never bought anything.

As he walks down the streets, he feels eyes on him, and blushes, thrusting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He can feel his ass sway as he walks, feel the spring, almost-summer breeze through his shorts. He even gets a couple cat calls, which make him feel more uncomfortable then he ever thought possible. He sighs as he slips into the shop, the bell chiming as he walks in. Pop music plays, and a young woman about his age with long, bleached platinum hair is straightening clothes on a rack. She’s wearing thigh-high platform boots, a black leather catsuit and corset that make her tits pop halfway out. She smiles big as she turns to him. 

“Hi, hon. Love your crop top.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiles shyly, letting his jacket fall open a little more.

“Can I check your ID please?” She saunters up and checks it as Peter pulls it out. Peter’s trembling and glancing all over the shop, looking at all the items excitedly, wondering where to start. “Anything specific you’re looking for?” She interrupts his train of thought.

“Y-yeah. Looking for… dildos.” He turns red as he squeaks it out. She smiles and points to a wall in the back corner.

“In that corner there. If it’s your first time, you might want to start small. You’ll want to get one with either balls or one that’s harness-compatible for anal, and don’t forget to pick up lubricant and toy cleaner. If you want, I can show you some of my favorites.”

Peter blushes harder. He can’t believe he’s talking about this with another person. He’s not sure about that, but she makes him feel comfortable in the shop. He nods shyly. She introduces herself as Felicia, and shows him to the corner where she points out a few favorites. Peter’s eyes stop on one. This is the cock he imagined when Tony first gave him his homework. It’s periwinkle and about the size of Bruce, with balls and a suction cup. Peter looks at and feels the cock, all wrapped in hard plastic. It’s perfect.

The bell chimes again, and Felicia excuses herself. 

“Looking for anything specific?” From his distance, a normal person wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation, but Peter’s cursed with extra-sensitive spidey senses. Peter usually ignores all the background noise, but the next voice is unignorable. It’s soft, lilted.

“Yeah, I ordered something online, Bruce.”

He turns around and nearly faints. Bruce is there at the counter, wearing a t-shirt and jeans and drumming his fingers nervously as Felicia checks in the back. She finds it-- a fleshlight-- bags it and rings him up. Peter shrinks down lower behind some impossibly massive anal plugs.

“You know we had this brand in-store?” Felicia asks gently.

“I know.” Bruce’s voice is soft, embarrassed. “They’re… well, I don’t fit in them.”

“Oh, too loose?”

“No... the opposite.”

“Oh.” Felicia is giggling softly now. 

Peter flushes with jealousy. _Be brave, Peter._ He puffs his chest as he struts up to the counter.

“H-Hey, Mr. Banner.” He almost chokes. Bruce turns around and curses, drawing the bag close to him nervously.

“Peter.” He sighs. “This is maybe one of those places where you refrain from saying hi.”

Peter turns red, hiding the dildo behind his back. Bruce had already caught a glimpse of it, and he turns red. Bruce finishes checking out and holds the bag to his side.

Peter blushes and heads to the counter, pushing the massive cock shyly onto the counter. Bruce looks away, blushing.

“This is none of my business, but, you went out alone like this?”

“Yeah.” Peter closes his eyes, trying to will away an erection. Bruce looks back, his eyes glancing at the long line of Peter’s lower back-- the dimples just above the waistline of his shorts that just cover his ass. Bruce curses under his breath. Felicia upsells the lubricant and toy cleaner, and Peter blushes harder as Bruce watches him.

“Do you usually wear stuff like this?” Bruce asks.

“No.” Peter grabs his bag. “I’m trying something new.” He pouts, not liking the first thing Bruce said. He gets ready to walk past Bruce, to not talk to him more, but Bruce catches his arm.

“I’m gonna walk you home.” Bruce offers.

“I-” Peter doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, Tony told him to wait at the glory hole. On the other, Bruce Banner is right here in front of him, and he’s gorgeous. Bruce licks one plush bottom lip, his hand firm on Peter’s arm. The touch and proximity makes Peter hard- exactly what he didn’t want. Peter whimpers and pulls away, turning red and pushing the bag in front of his crotch.

“I-I have somewhere I need to be, Mr. Banner.” Peter stammers nervously. Bruce is distracted by Peter’s situation, but eventually replies. 

“Let me walk you there, then.”

Peter swallows nervously. Bruce would see the place where he works. He would know immediately, if he doesn’t already.

“I don’t know if-” he starts, and Bruce purses his lips, looking down.

“I’m sorry, Peter. Ok, I’ll see you later. Please be safe.”

Peter blinks and nods, scurrying out the door.  
Peter walks fast, his whole body on fire as he presses the bag to his crotch and curses. He wants to die of embarrassment over what just happened. He’s kicking himself in the ass for not letting Bruce walk him there. And he still can’t figure out if Bruce is completely clueless.

Peter walks into the glory hole, setting his new purchase aside in hopes Tony might come asking about it-- but he never did. There was no sign of either of them all night. Peter thinks he should drop to his knees, make some other men happy. He could use some much-needed blowjob practice and cash. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t. He’s rooted to his spot in the corner, watching dicks come and go, watching his co-workers get tipped out. He grabs his toy and takes the subway home, tired and sad.

Peter gets home around midnight, unwraps his purchase, cleans it off and sticks it to the wall of his apartment. He lays pillows in front of it and gets on his knees, inspecting it. It’s so big and blue and beautiful. Peter would have never bought something like this on his average paycheck. He recites Tony’s words in his head as he wraps his lips around it and pushes towards the wall, the cock traveling hard and thick down his throat. It has a particular silicone scent, and though it’s a bit soft, it still doesn’t feel the way a cock would. He gets two inches from the base and chokes.

The practice feels utilitarian, cold. 

Peter shouldn’t have declined Bruce. He gets mad at himself as he pulls off to catch his breath. He’s pretty convinced that he could have been kissing Bruce right now. He could have been practicing on _him_ . Hell, Peter would even take Bruce using him for a footrest while he gets accustomed to his new fleshlight. Peter sighs and exhales. He wants nothing but to come out to them. To be used for real.   
Peter opens his mouth to try again and freezes at a new thought.

He doesn’t know if they know or not... should he just ask them? He has both of their numbers. Peter’s lips shut and he licks his lips as he pulls out his phone. This is a stupid idea, but he’s going crazy wondering. What if the two wanted to keep it unsaid and in the shadows? Tony’s married, after all, and Peter doesn’t know if he’s ready to deal with that.

Peter texts Tony first, he has more of a previous relationship with him.

_P: Hey boss?_

_T: What’s up, kid? It’s pretty late._

_P: I knew you’d be up._

_T: You know me._

_P: This is a stupid question, but I need to know. Do you know?_

Tony doesn’t respond after this. Peter wants to text Tony again. And again. Maybe leave a voicemail. But Tony didn’t seem to appreciate all the voicemails Peter would leave when he was a kid. He furrows his brows and texts Bruce next.

_P: I got home safe._

_B: Good to hear. I didn’t mean to chastise you for your outfit. I worry you’d get the wrong attention._

_P: It’s ok._

_B: You looked good._

_P: Yeah?_

_B: I don’t want you to think I’m coming on or being a creep. I didn’t have ulterior motives other than protecting you._

_P: Yeah, I almost wish you did._

Peter turns red as he sends the text. Not the best joke. It takes Bruce a moment to respond.

_B: What do you mean?_

_P: I mean, I thought you were flirting with me._

Another beat. Peter holds his breath.

_B: Peter, I’ve known you for a long time. I have to admit my attraction to you, but I want to be someone you feel safe with. I see myself-- and you see me-- as a role model. I’m not going to use that to my advantage._

Mr. Banner is attracted to him. Peter’s not sure how to process the second piece of information. It makes him a little angry. It’s so perfect, save for that part.

_P: I’m not a kid anymore. I want you._

_B: Peter._

Peter huffs and sends Bruce a picture of himself. He’s sitting on the floor in his same outfit, erection prominent in his shorts. He omits the big blue dick.

_B: Why are you sitting on the floor?_

_P: I was unwrapping my new toy._

Radio silence. Peter jumps up and plops down on his bed, frustrated. A few minutes pass, then Peter’s phone rings. It’s Bruce. Peter feels his heart drop into his gut as he picks up and presses the phone to his ear.

“Hi.” Peter replies nervously. Bruce inhales. There’s the soft sound of a TV in the background.

“You know, if you would have come with me tonight, you wouldn’t need a toy.” Bruce whispers, his voice breathy. Peter swallows, almost melting onto the bed.

“What about all the role model shit you just said?” Peter teases quietly.

“Did you hear the part where I said I am attracted to you?” Bruce laughs breathily. He hums softly. There’s another sound, something slick and oh-so-softly repeating in the background. “Fuck.” Bruce whimpers. “Fuck, Peter, you made me cave.”

“Dr. Banner? A-are you…?” Peter asks, getting harder at the sounds.

“Maybe- ah.” Bruce moans softly. Peter can hear it louder now. “You’re not?”

“I was, a little bit. You liked my outfit?” Peter blushes, moaning as he touches himself through his shorts.

“Yeah, loved it.” Bruce whimpers. “I loved seeing your back and stomach. And your shorts showed everything. I just wanted to tug them off and nail you over the counter.”

“Bruce-” Peter whines, his cock leaking through the leg of his shorts. “I- I want that.”

Bruce growls. “I do too.” He pauses. “Jeez… I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I want it.” Peter begs. “Please.”

“I got a glimpse of your toy. It’s about the size of me, so I wouldn’t worry about you being able to take it.”

Peter bites his lip, stopping his hand. 

“Yeah, I know.” Peter whispers. He hears the sound slow down. 

“What?” Bruce whispers hesitantly.

So he didn’t know at all. Peter just came on to Bruce with Bruce having no idea he was behind that wall. But Peter is shaking, and he wants to go on. Maybe he’ll tell him later.

“Nothing. I mean, I know I can take it.” He blushes as he says it.

“Cocky.” Bruce whispers. 

“You’re the one saying you have a huge dick.” Peter smirks.

“No! I’m just saying, some people can’t take it-” Bruce laughs, blushing. “Can I see your toy?”

Peter takes a picture of the dick, proudly jutting from the wall, and sends it to Bruce. Bruce chuckles as he gets it.

“Not like that.”

“Like what, then?” Peter starts to smile.

“Inside you.” Bruce begs, panting. Peter whimpers, the voice making his cock throb. He whispers a small _yeah_ , transitioning the call to Facetime.

Bruce picks up. He’s on his couch, illuminated by the glow of the tv and a few candles. His lips are flush and parted, his curls starting to bounce. His arm is moving slowly, his biceps and chest flexing. He’s soft _and_ muscular, and covered in dark hair blooming from the center of his chest. He’s always had kind of sad eyes, but they look beautiful now, lidded and sparkling.

“Candles?” Peter teases him.

“I like candles.” Bruce manages, breathing hard.

“Romantic date for one.” Peter giggles.

“Now you’re starting to sound like Tony.” Bruce rolls his eyes. Peter gets a wave of pleasure just from the name.

Peter props his phone up so most of his body can be seen in the footage, and the toy is on one edge of the screen, stuck solidly to the wall. Peter sits back on his heels on the bed, still dressed, rubbing himself over his shorts. Bruce groans as he watches him, turning the camera so Peter can see his cock. It takes up the entire screen, and his right hand is slick and working quickly around it. Peter groans at the picture, almost drooling. Bruce laughs breathlessly and holds his heavy cock up with a palm.

“I want it… Dr. Banner...” Peter sighs, pulling his shorts aside and letting Bruce see a flash of pink tip. Bruce growls and fucks his hand at the sight.

“Fuck those shorts.” Bruce laughs. “Literally. I don’t know what was so important you had to do tonight, but right now, I could have you in my bed, fucking you through torn fabric.”

Peter nods and swallows, his cock aching at the idea.

“T-torn?” Peter asks. His thumbs hitch in the waistline, and he tugs the shorts down teasingly, showing off a light happy trail and prominent hip bones. Bruce’s breath catches.

“Yeah, those wouldn’t last a second.”

“You want to- to fuck me that badly?” Peter whimpers, trying to sound cool, seductive. It doesn’t come out sounding cool, but it’s working well enough.

“You have no idea.” Bruce sighs, pulling out his new toy. It’s a transparent anal model. He pushes his leaking head in and out of the bloom. It just barely fits, and it pushes his foreskin back as he squeezes into the transparent toy. Peter’s lips part as he watches. He never thought he could be attracted to something like that, but he can’t stop staring. 

“I want this _thing_ to be you so badly.” Bruce gasps.

“Me too.” Peter pulls the shorts off, his face red as his cock stands up and leaks in front of the camera. Bruce continues to prod the bloom gently. “I want to be your toy.” Peter manages weakly, dropping a hint.

“Fuck, Peter.” Bruce hisses. “This is how I’d use you, tease you, until you cry and beg for me to stop.” Bruce’s voice is getting softer, now no more than a whisper.

“Yes, sir.” Peter gasps, starting to stroke himself. 

“So, show me what you’d do, if your toy was me.” Bruce encourages him, still teasing the toy. Peter nods. He moves the camera as he gets on the floor, kneeling in front of the toy. He licks it from the bottom base to the tip, feeling the weight on his tongue. He wishes it was Bruce so badly. He hears Bruce moan, and the soft sounds of pleasuring himself increase as he pushes fully into the fleshlight. Peter leaks between his thighs as he wraps his lips around, bobbing on the toy. Each bob he inches towards the wall. He hears moans of approval from Bruce and closes his eyes, concentrating everything on relaxing his throat and sinking further on. It feels too deep, like he’s swam to the deep end and he can’t touch the bottom. Further, further. Don’t panic. His eyes blink open as he feels his lips touch the base.

His eyes turn to look at Bruce, the camera now on his face. Bruce’s mouth is open slightly in wonder. Peter trembles, his throat bobbing over the huge lump in his throat. His face is red, and tears are forming in his eyes, but he doesn’t gag.

“Easy there, Peter.” Bruce whispers. Peter makes a small choking noise as he forces his tongue out along the bottom, curling around the balls of the cock. Bruce groans audibly.

“Fuck.” He growls. “I had to stop, you’re going to make me come too fast. How do you know how to do that?”

Peter whimpers over the cock, drool dripping from his chin. He forces back another gag as he starts to bob, the cock’s bulge visibly sliding back and forth in Peter’s throat. Peter tries to swallow now, but he can’t. His throat just bobs helplessly and he eventually chokes and pulls off, gasping for air. The camera’s back to Bruce’s cock. He’s gripping the base, trying to keep from shooting.

“Christ.” Is all Bruce can manage. He breathes slowly, coming down.

“I want you to use me.” Peter gasps, his voice barely there. “Use me to get off. Please. I can come over, and I don’t need to spend the night.”

Bruce laughs breathlessly.

“I would say yes, but I need to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” Peter whimpers, palm kneading his mess of a cock. “Then when?”

“Soon.” Bruce says. “I promise. Fuck, what am I doing, leaving a beautiful boy like you waiting? Now that you have that cock nice and wet, why don’t you ride it? If I were there, _this_ \--” Bruce holds his cock, pulling back the skin gently. “Would be inside you already.”

Peter blushes and fishes some lubricant from his bag, adding a few drops and smearing them over the already-wet cock. He turns his back to the camera, his fingers shaking a little as he reaches back and teases his hole.

As soon as Bruce gets sight of Peter’s ass, of his entrance, his cock twitches excitedly.

“You can really take that cock?” Bruce asks, stroking himself slowly with his hand.

“Y-yeah.” Peter whimpers, not fully sure. His finger pushes into himself to the first knuckle, and he works in a second, stretching out his entrance. Bruce moans. “Would- would you use a condom?” Peter asks breathlessly.

“A condom?” Bruce huffs. Peter pushes his fingers in further. “Yes, of course.”

“I-” Peter swallows, moaning as he fucks himself. Through moans- “I don’t want you to.”

“You don’t?” Bruce growls and pushes back into his toy, fucking it slowly. “Then no. I wouldn’t. I’d spread your ass, hold you down, and push my raw cock inside you.”

“Bruce.” Peter moans, his fingers sliding easily back and forth now. He pulls them out and lines his hips up to the dick on the wall, inching backwards. The blue head prods his hole, and he groans as he feels the first inch push in. “More.”

Bruce pulls out of the toy and strokes himself for Peter, showing off his hardware. Peter’s eyes are glued to the screen as he eases back.

“Imagine feeling every inch and vein of me splitting you in half.” Bruce’s voice is soft, cracking a little as he speaks. It’s innocent and sensuous at the same time. Peter whimpers and pushes further on, groaning. His head is spinning. The dildo is just as big as Bruce. He’s halfway now. Bruce continues-- “this fat fucking head--” he squeezes his head with a finger and thumb, and precum glistens as it leaks. “--ramming your prostate, fucking you as deep as I can.” Peter leaks helplessly at the words, his cock jerking desperately as he eases onto the last few inches. He groans and shivers as he feels his cheeks press against the cold, smooth wall. Bruce picks up his toy again, starting to use it. “Until I fill you up with my cum, and it’s dripping out of you. Let me see you fuck that toy like you were fucking me.” Peter nods and cries as he starts to rock his hips back onto it, lengthening his strokes with each thrust. “Faster.” Bruce purrs. “Follow me.” He’s fucking his toy at a brisk pace. Peter catches up, crying aloud as his cock bounces under him. “This is how I want to fuck you.”

“Yessir.” Peter cries. Bruce picks up the pace again, and Peter shudders as he follows suit. He starts to feel his orgasm coming on. “I-I’m close.” Peter whimpers pathetically, unsure if he should ask permission.

“Come on my cock.” Bruce whispers, going even faster. Peter follows him, gripping his cock as he shouts and spurts a milky puddle between his knees. The sight propels Bruce to fuck his toy for a few more strokes, then shoot a massive load deep inside it. Bruce shouts as he cums, his cock turning a shade green for less than a second. Peter’s eyes are still glued to the image-- he can see it fill with cream and Bruce’s length slide out of the frosted toy. Peter balls his fists and shakes as he comes down, literally envying a sex toy at the moment.

The camera switches to Bruce’s face. He catches his breath, shaking his head.

“Holy shit.”

Peter nods in agreement, sliding slowly off the toy. He climbs into bed, pulling the covers over him.

“I had no idea that would work.” Peter sighs.

“You were pretty resolute in making it happen, all of a sudden.” Bruce smiles shyly. “Were you ever all that interested in me, or were you just horny?”

“I-I was…” Peter begins and blushes. “It’s complicated.” 

Bruce hums in response. His eyes are glistening and tired.

“I don’t mean to cut this short, but I don’t want to fall asleep on the phone, either. You’ll hear how loud I snore. But that was nice. Really nice. I hope you want to do it again.”

“I do.” Peter answers quickly. Bruce smiles big.

“See you at the briefing tomorrow?”

“W-what briefing?” Peter blushes hard. Bruce’s lids fall over his eyes.

“You weren’t listening at the meeting, were you?” He asks, disappointed.

“Um, I might have missed that part. To be honest, I was a little hungover yesterday.” Peter pulls the blanket over his nose.

“You’re so cute.” Bruce sighs. “Were you just thinking about me fucking you the whole time?”

“Maybe.”

“In all seriousness, there’s about to be a pretty sizable alien invasion in the next few days, so I would pay more attention. We’re going to need all hands on deck.”

“Understood.” Peter purses his lips, letting the blanket fall off his face. Bruce smiles.

“It will be hard for me now.” Bruce groans. “Not to think about fucking you. I might need to keep my distance.”

Peter pouts at that.

“See you tomorrow.” Bruce smiles shyly.

“Ok.”

“Goodnight, Peter.” 

“Night.” Peter replies. He feels his heart pang painfully when Bruce’s soft demeanor is cut from the screen, and just the apps on his phone remain.


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I made this chapter extra long for you to enjoy during this Coronavirus season, including a bonus sex scene!
> 
> Some Healthy tips:  
> -Wash your hands before and after you masturbate  
> -Say a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to TWDrew to whom this is gifted!  
> -Subscribe to me and share with friends if you enjoyed!

Peter curls up under the blankets, grinning after his evening with Bruce. He replays Dr. Banner’s voice, his lidded eyes and eyelashes, his grey curls, chest hair, arm hair, and hair that traveled all the way down there, curling around his beautifully huge member, and his hands, the way they moved around it. The way his face moved when he felt good, and his luscious lips biting and forming O’s and whispering. He falls asleep thinking about them.

Peter looks forward to sleeping in on Sunday, but it doesn’t happen. His phone rings loudly at five in the morning. It’s Nick Fury. Peter picks up, answering tiredly.

“Up and at em Spider-Boy! We’ve got trouble.”

“It’s Spider-Man, and where at?” Peter grumbles, annoyed.

“A portal’s opened up above the St. George Ferry dock.”

“Shit.” Peter moans. That’s on Staten Island, quite a distance from Forest Hills. “I’ll come as soon as I can.”

“You’d better.”

Peter springs up, pulls on his suit and swings out the window.

It’s still dark, but the sky is getting lighter. Taking the ferry will cause problems, so he’ll need to cut through Brooklyn, take the 278 bridge, then follow the Staten Island coast north. He wears a suit of Tony’s design that displays a map designed to calculate his travel trajectory-- he had too many past failures with Google Maps.

Swinging as fast as he can, it still takes over twenty minutes. Peter lands, panting, on a bright orange ferry coming into dock.

The sun has come up now, and is shining from the Brooklyn side of the bay, but poppy red clouds swirl around a pitch black disk in the immediate sky above him. Out of the disc slither masses of red eels, each the length of a school bus and six feet in diameter. Behind them descends a grey, rock-like male being with a blue and red coat and a golden spear, standing on a floating rock. Peter’s suit starts to come alive with the Avengers radio; a flood of voices fills his suit as he watches the Avengers leap into action.

Hulk jumps up and wraps his giant arms around one eel, slamming it to the ground with the force of his weight. The inevitable destruction of the ferry station and surrounding buildings commences. One eel is sliced with a shield, one blasted by the golden glint of a soaring Iron Man, another knocked into the perfect spot by Black Widow on a stolen motorcycle for Hawkeye to shoot an explosive arrow into its eye. A black suit gleams with violet light as T’Challa leaps for an eel and releases his suit’s energy, splitting the thing in half. A hammer wheels through the sky, splitting through two of them, and loyally leaps back into the fist of its owner, Thor, gleaming all silver and red and gold. Vision and Wanda are there, too, weaving through the crowd, moving people out of harm's way, even levitating eel bodies that are about to crush fear-paralyzed New Yorkers.

Peter’s head starts to vibrate, and he looks up. One blasted eel corpse comes reeling down, destined to sink the ferry he’s perched on. He thrusts his arms up and catches the eel, immediately tensing as he attempts to stop the massive weight from crushing the boat and himself. He tries to gasp for help, but he can’t speak-- the weight is too heavy. The metal under his feet starts to dent.

He feels the metal moving under him now. There is a sound of jets, and the boat is pushed forcefully out from under his feet. Someone or something must have moved it.

Peter loses his balance and starts to fall, the giant corpse chasing him. As he hits the water, his vision goes blue, and he can see the shadow of the thing coming after him, threatening to crush him and drown him in the bay. He starts to swim frantically, but the eel is barreling down faster than he can push through the water. The breath is knocked completely out of him as he feels another force grab and barrel him forward. He is swept over and up out of the water to light and the thundering sound of jets. Iron Man is holding him with both arms.

Hawkeye and Black Widow are on the dock, pulling people off the ferry. Peter gasps for air, his heart pounding as the two of them blast higher into the sky.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Spider-Man gasps. Iron Man lets him go, and Spider-Man swings and lands atop the ferry station.

“No problem.” Iron Man blasts another eel.

“Mr. Stark, what’s going on?”

“Ah-- another alien invasion.”

“I bet if we get that guy--” Spider-Man points at the being still floating atop a mass of rock. “--we can stop the portal.”

“That’s the idea, kid. But you haven’t noticed that’s what we’re trying to do? The eels are his defense. We can’t even touch him.”

“What about Scott?” Spidey asks.

Iron Man is silent. Then, over the radio--

“Where’s Scott?” Tony booms.

Ant-Man grows behind the villain and pulls him into a chokehold. Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Hulk jump into action. The villain shakes Scott off easily, but Hulk slams him onto the ground and holds him down. Iron-Man tears a ruby talisman from around the being’s neck, rupturing the portal. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Vision, Wanda and T’Challa fight off the rest of the eels and continue to search the area for casualties.

“I am Terrax, and my master Galactus will destroy your planet in the blink of an eye.” The being spits under Hulk’s meaty hands. Iron Man’s suit puffs a little as his mask retracts, and he studies the talisman. Spider-Man webs Terrax up, leaving a wriggling and defeated supervillain.

“SHIELD’s on their way to take you to a remote facility. Maybe we can chat more about your buddy Galactus then.” Tony smirks. Spider-Man sighs in relief as the last eel is wrestled out of the sky, and SHIELD agents take Terrax away. Distant cheers from the crowd can be heard. Nick Fury looks over the scene.

“Good work, Avengers.” He says dryly, his expression unchanging. “It usually takes a day to get your asses in gear, and we cleaned up in an hour tops. However, Galactus is an extreme threat. I want an immediate meeting at SHIELD.”

The Avengers go their separate ways. Peter is left alone, watching Tony fly away. Even in the midst of global chaos, he wants to ask him. _Did you get my text?_

Peter huffs and starts swinging. 

He finds the hangar this time, and enters SHIELD headquarters. The briefing has a different feel to it now, post alien attack, and with another looming in the near future. There were thankfully no casualties this time, though a few folks were taken to the hospital with serious injuries. Galactus is described as the worst threat they’ve faced, with a long resume of destroying worlds to get what he wants. Peter purses his lips, wondering if he’ll ever get his thesis done before the world ends.

He sits in his skin-tight suit with his mask off and tousled brown hair. He’s thankful the swing there was able to dry him off, but he still smells like bay water. He doesn’t want to be sitting. He doesn’t think any of the Avengers do. He’s exhausted, but there’s something about fighting, almost dying and surviving, that makes Peter’s body thrum with adrenaline. Bruce is directly across the table from him in a lavender button-up and glasses. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Bruce swallows, turning red and looking away. Peter blushes and smiles, thinking about last night. Tony sits at one end of the table and looks between the both of them. He’s glistening and wearing black spandex-- probably what he had under his iron suit. Peter looks at Tony briefly, his cheeks getting hot. He’s mad at him. Tony never answered his text. It’s almost twelve hours now with no response. Sure, there was an alien invasion and everything, but he knows Tony was awake last night and chose not to respond. Tony glances back and Peter blushes, looking down at his lap.

The meeting lasts about two hours. Peter tries to listen this time. Once they come to a solution, Peter grabs his mask and heads out, walking down the long, narrow hall toward the elevator. Most of the Avengers stay behind, but he can’t bear it. He takes Tony’s dismissal of him as final proof of what he fears. Tony wants to keep this under wraps. He has no intention of being sexual with Peter Parker-- just the sex worker alias Tony pretends not to have any connection to. And Bruce has no idea it was him at all.

As Peter gets into the elevator and turns around to press the button, his breath is knocked out of his chest. A tan hand stops the doors from closing, and there’s a glint of a gold Rolex as Tony forces the elevator door open. He scratches his pitch-black beard as he joins Peter’s side. Bruce files in after him, standing on Peter’s opposite side. Peter looks up at the two and shrinks into himself, folding his arms over his chest. Tony pushes the button to close the doors. Bruce smiles, a hand resting easily on Peter’s back. He half expected Bruce to hide what happened last night, but here he is, rubbing Peter’s back in front of Tony. Peter blushes and leans in to his touch.

“So, kid, how’s your homework going?” Tony asks, pressing the hangar floor button. He doesn’t seem surprised by Peter and Bruce’s shared intimacy. Peter’s face burns as he answers.

“Good. Uh, I’m almost finished with my thesis. I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep.” He answers, trying his best to not let his voice squeak.

“Almost graduated, aren’t you? That must be exciting.”

“Yeah.” Peter smiles shyly.

“Remember those days, big guy?” Tony smiles.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Bruce replies.

“So many all-nighters.” Tony continues.

“Yeah.” Peter chuckles, letting his eyes glue to the floors counting down above the door.

“Of course, I was a trust fund kid. It can be so much harder when you’re paying your way through school.” Tony looks at the two of them. Peter purses his lips. He fidgets with his mask between his hands.

“I worked, but I’m sure it would be even harder to work a night shift.” Bruce says softly, his hand now rubbing circles in Peter’s back. Peter stiffens. He starts to feel a tingle in his head. It’s light-- not like he’s in danger, but like this is leading to something more. “I don’t know when I’d ever sleep.”

“Me neither.” Tony sidles closer to Peter, his hand running up Peter’s back and curling around the back of Peter’s neck. Peter holds his breath as Tony grabs him and leans closer. “So, how’s your _other_ homework coming along?”

Peter’s lips quiver as he tries to answer. His brain has stopped working.

“I-” He starts pathetically, glancing up at Tony. Tony’s eyes are dark. He presses his body closer now, against Peter’s side. “You knew?” Peter asks weakly.

“Of course. Looks like you knew, too, kid.”

“I recognized your voices.” Peter gasps.

“You think we didn’t recognize yours?” Tony’s hand curls into Peter’s hair, tugging back gently. Peter whimpers, starting to become visibly hard. “I was willing to keep it a secret, to not get involved. But when you called me Mr. Stark, that was a dead giveaway. You screwed the pooch on that one. But I think that’s what you wanted.” Peter licks his lips, nodding softly. The elevator comes to a halt, and the door opens. Tony lets go of him, letting Peter’s head bounce forward. Peter pushes the mask to his crotch, following the two men off the elevator like a leashed puppy.

The hangar is buzzing with activity, but no one pays particular attention to the three of them.

“Come check this out.” Tony says coolly. He climbs into an aircraft, blanketed and down for repairs. Bruce follows wordlessly. Peter looks around nervously, and follows suit.

The blanket covers the cockpit windshield where they might be seen. Tony locks the plane from the inside. Usually, a SHIELD plane would light up and greet the onboarders, but all this one can do is flicker the lights for a moment, and go pitch-black again. Peter gasps as his head starts to buzz, and Tony grabs him and kisses him roughly.

Peter kisses him back fervently. Tony tastes like oxygen after holding his breath. Finally. He loves how persistent Tony’s lips are, taking control as soon as they press against Peter’s, and the smell of his expensive cologne. He loves the scratch of his beard, and how his tongue pries his mouth open and explores him. Peter’s hands fly up, fingers grasping for desperate hold in Tony’s spandex shirt as his head reels. His tongue meets Tony’s, sliding against it, flickering around it, then going further, exploring Tony’s mouth. Tony’s hands fist in the collar of Peter’s suit, making Peter whimper and leak, his knees trembling as he lets Mr. Stark take control. Tony bites Peter’s lip as Bruce presses against the two men. 

Tony pushes Peter towards Bruce, and the two start to kiss slowly, curiously. Peter’s heart flutters excitedly at the taste of Bruce’s lips, so different from Tony’s. Bruce’s lips envelop Peter’s in satin, his tongue tracing across Peter’s mouth like it's asking permission. Peter opens his mouth slightly, and Bruce plunges into him, demanding even more dominance than Tony.

“You never answered my question.” Tony growls. “Your homework?”

Bruce pulls away, and Peter moans in protest.

“He did it.” Bruce answers for Peter. “Last night. I watched him. He got his toy, and swallowed it all.” 

Peter buries his nose in Bruce’s chest as he unbuttons the top button with trembling fingers and kisses the dip of his collar bones. Tony grips Peter’s chin, turning his head.

“Answer me when I’m talking to you.” Tony says lowly. His hand lowers and wraps around Peter’s throat. He gasps for breath and nods. The perfectly defined bulge in his suit leaks and twitches as Tony’s grip tightens. Peter gasps, his head starting to buzz. His spider senses are kicking in, and they’re making his senses heighten. Tony’s voice booms a little.

“Aww, it’s hard to think right now, isn’t it?” Tony coos. Peter nods, choking. “I bet your mind only has one thing on it. That’s okay. You don’t have to think. Just focus on being Daddy’s dumb toy.” Tony whispers, squeezing. Peter nods. He blinks, feeling the senses build. His peripheral vision blurs, focusing sharply on Tony’s face. 

“He went out wearing this outfit...” Bruce mentions.

“What outfit?” Tony growls lowly, lips a centimeter from Peter’s. Peter tries to pull away, but Tony’s hand keeps him still. He gasps painfully, and Tony eases his grip. Peter coughs and catches his breath, his senses coming down.

“Shorts.” Peter gasps, eyes locked on to Tony’s. “A-and a crop top.”

“You could see everything in them.” Bruce replies, his hand sliding down Peter’s back and squeezing his perfectly round ass over the suit. Peter gasps and bucks forward, his cock ramming straight into Tony’s bulge. Tony grinds back, making Peter wobble on his feet. 

“So you want to walk around the city looking like a cheap lay? If you want to act like an escort, Peter, then I’ll buy you like one. Don’t worry, I’m not cheap-- look who you’re talking to.” Tony whispers, pulling Peter back into a kiss. Peter melts into it, nodding excitedly. “Yeah?” Tony smiles and pulls back. “You want to be Daddy’s property?”

“Yes.” Peter gasps excitedly, his cock twitching. “Please.”

“Hold on, kid, we haven’t even discussed payment.” Tony grins and holds Peter by his shoulders. Peter pouts, holding back moans as Bruce grinds against his ass. “I’m thinking, weekly deposits into your bank account. That grants me and Bruce access to you _whenever_ we want. How much do you want?”

“I-” Peter can’t even fathom how much to ask for. “Honestly the five thousand was more than enough for the month...”

“Great, 5k a week, then?” Tony says quickly, tugging Peter’s suit down. Peter’s mind blanks as he lets Tony and Bruce peel the suit down to his ankles.

_Five thousand a week._

“And no more glory holes. _I_ tell you who you get to fuck. Understand?” Tony orders.

Peter nods and stands, jaw dropped, feeling his cock meet the air. He steps out of his suit, standing naked in front of the two men.

“M-Mr. Stark, that’s a lot...” Peter blushes, trying to think and talk as Bruce sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He can feel Bruce’s length, clothed and hard and huge, pressing against him. His words start to slur. Tony hushes him, his hand gripping his jaw again and pulling him into a kiss. Tony’s tongue opens him, and Peter moans into his mouth as he returns the kiss. His muscles start to relax, and he feels more comfortable in the embrace of the two men. Tony pulls back, his lips a centimeter from Peter’s as he asks his next question.

“Want to show Daddy what you’ve learned?”

Peter swallows and nods excitedly. Tony struts over to a cockpit chair, swiveling it and sitting down. He picks up Peter’s suit, inspecting the stain Peter left on it. He then lays the suit in front of his feet as a cushion for Peter and leans back in the chair, totally relaxed.

Peter becomes very painfully aware that he is standing completely naked in front of two men fully clothed and twice his age. Bruce lays a hand on the small of Peter’s back, leading him towards Tony. Peter purses his lips and falls to his knees in front of him, eyes raking over the bulge in Tony’s spandex. Tony pulls his pants down quickly to his ankles, relaxing again.

Peter licks his lips, his heart racing. Mr. Stark is a centimeter away from his lips. It’s the beautiful dark cock he remembers, but this time, there’s no condom. No barrier. Nothing to stop Peter from sinking down and sucking Tony’s balls, or his thighs, or, _fuck…_ nothing to stop Tony from grabbing him, taking control. He’s going to taste Mr. Stark’s cock. He’s going to taste his cum. Best and worst of all, there’s nothing to stop Tony from staring down and watching Peter the entire time. Peter turns red, his hands wrapping slowly around Tony.

“It’s a little different like this, isn’t it?” Bruce leans down and steadies a hand on Peter’s back. Peter nods. “You’re not behind a wall anymore.”

“Yeah.” Peter gasps. He leans closer, burying his nose in Tony’s hair. 

“No hands.” Tony barks, and Peter’s hands slide off, uncertain what to do with them. Bruce reaches around and pins Peter’s wrists against his back. He grabs a dead cable off the floor and ties Peter’s hands behind his back. Peter hears a humming in his ears as his senses start to tingle again.

“Remember what Daddy said.” Tony whispers impatiently.

“Be Daddy’s toy.” Peter recites, the vibration of his lips thrumming against Tony’s skin. Tony growls and pulls Peter’s hair, positioning him so his lips were a hair’s breadth away from Tony’s tip. Peter lets his mouth fall open, and as soon as it's open enough, Tony guides Peter down by his hair, pushing his tip into Peter’s mouth. Peter groans, his tongue excitedly flickering over Tony’s tip. Tony tastes perfect, he’s warm and big and the weight is perfect in his mouth. Peter sucks and laps him up, making Tony tremble.

“That’s right.” Tony praises him. “That’s a good fuck toy. Please your Daddy. See, you don’t have to worry. Just relax and let me use you for myself.” 

Peter obeys easily. He can’t get enough of Tony’s cock. Tony thrusts into him shallowly, gently, and Peter lets him. Bruce’s hand slides lower, a hand gripping Peter’s ass. Peter moans around Tony. 

“Who’s mouth is this?” Tony growls.

Peter pulls away to answer. Tony tuts, his grip tightening in Peter’s hair as he forces him back onto his cock. Peter whimpers as he sucks Tony’s cock, frustrated. He tries to answer around Tony, a strangled sound vibrating around him. Tony grins and thrusts a tad deeper.

“It’s Daddy’s, isn’t it?”

Peter finally nods, breathing through his nose. Tony pinches Peter’s nose and pushes all the way into his throat, making the kid’s spider sense skyrocket into the stratosphere. He blinks back tears, his throat constricting tightly as his head spins. It’s too big. He starts to feel faint, and Tony lets go, pulling back to the tip only.

“What’s it for?”

Peter tries to answer again, and Tony holds his hair with both hands, sinking lower into Peter’s mouth. He’s about three inches in, almost touching the entrance of Peter’s throat. 

“It’s for Daddy to fuck as hard as he wants. My personal cum dump. Is that what you’re trying to say?” Tony teases him, pushing a centimeter further. His tip starts to push Peter’s throat open, and this time, Peter’s throat opens eagerly for him. He’s practically in Tony’s lap now as he nods and agrees with Tony, leaking steadily. “Keep that throat open for me. Show me you’re actually worth my time and money.” Tony whispers. 

Peter looks up at Tony, and a shiver runs through him. Tony’s chocolate eyes are fixed on his. Peter is practically helpless tied and held like this. The only way he can move is down, and he does, sinking lower and lower on Tony’s cock. He beams as he hits the base without gagging. His tongue slides slowly out under his cock as he swallows around him, keeping his eyes fixed on Tony’s.

“Fuck.” Tony manages. Peter smiles around him, swallowing again. He sticks his tongue out as far as he can, trying to spoon Tony’s balls into his mouth. Tony gasps and twitches, sinking back into his seat. He cups his balls gently, bringing them closer to Peter’s mouth. Peter finally scoops them up with his tongue and sucks them in. He gets one ball in, the other falls helplessly. He’s drooling around Tony and making obscene noises as he tries to suck them both in. Then Peter hears it.

Tony _whimpers_.

If Peter could smile from ear to ear, he would. He lets his balls go and bobs his head, taking Tony from base to tip. Tony is pudding under him.

“He’s gotten so good with his mouth, hasn’t he?” Bruce whispers. Tony nods, trembling. 

Bruce stands up, leaning against the arm of Tony’s chair. He leans over, kissing Tony. Peter looks up and moans as the two of them share an intimate kiss, their tongues darting to meet each other.

Bruce pulls away, unzips himself and pulls his own cock out, the uncut head prodding Peter’s cheek. Tony pulls Peter off of him and turns his head so his lips are against Bruce’s member.

Peter’s tongue darts out, lapping Bruce without question. His tongue makes its way under Bruce’s foreskin, and the doctor huffs, pushing closer. His head starts to emerge from the skin, and Peter opens his mouth, allowing the head inside his mouth.

It’s so much bigger than Tony’s, bigger than his toy. His tip is already a mouthful. Peter’s mouth stretches as he pushes forward, taking him deeper.

“Now’s the moment of truth. This is your fucking thesis.” Tony whispers. Bruce pushes further slowly, entering the bloom of his throat. Peter chokes quietly. “It’s not rocket science, Peter. Don’t gag. Don’t think. You’re not here to be smart. You’re going to be our easy slut. Right now, you’re just holes to fuck. Just open your throat and let Bruce use you.”

Peter nods gently, relaxing. Tony’s right. He sought this out because he didn’t have to think. Tony and Bruce would take care of him. In exchange, he sells them his body. In a way, it’s a bit freeing to think that his brain and his autonomy doesn’t belong to him anymore. He can shut his brain off completely.

Once he does, he realizes Bruce has pushed all the way down his throat. His lips touch the base. His mouth is stretched painfully, and his spider senses are back, buzzing in his head as his vision starts to blur. He pulls at the cord around his wrists, but his arms are tied tightly behind him. He reminds himself to stop thinking. He drools a little as he manages to swallow around Bruce. Bruce’s mouth drops open, and Peter swallows again and bobs around him. Bruce takes control, thrusting into him. He can feel Bruce shaping his throat with every thrust. Peter starts to beam with pride, knowing he was trained to have his throat used just like this. Tony and Bruce took him and formed him to be perfect for them. They own him.

Peter sinks to the base again and manages to suck Bruce’s balls into his mouth. They pop out one by one.

Bruce pulls back to just the head, huffing and holding his base as he holds back an orgasm. Tony kicks off his pants and stands up, pushing his head into Peter’s mouth, too. Peter sticks out his tongue, sucking them both in. Their heads make bulges in his cheeks and pop in and out wetly. Peter’s eyes glimmer as they both groan and praise his mouth. Peter pulls away, begging.

“Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner, please,” he begs. “Please.” He wriggles under his restraints. The two smile down at him.

“Please, what?” Tony purrs. Peter blushes and winces as he says it.

“Fuck me…” he whispers. He’s aching between his thighs, and he wriggles his hips for any sort of friction. 

“Ok.” Tony pushes his cock into Peter’s mouth and Peter whimpers. Tony pulls out. 

“Not there.” Peter gasps.

“Where?”

“You know where-” Peter starts impatiently, then stops himself. Immediately, Peter knows he’s taken the wrong tone of voice. Tony shakes his head, a palm pressing against Peter’s cheek. He pulls back and slaps Peter hard. Peter gasps, the sting forming on his cheek. He blushes, the hit making his cock ache for attention.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Tony nods.

“You do understand how much I’m paying you? I can fuck you wherever I want to.”

“Yes sir.” Peter answers.

Tony and Bruce glance at each other. Bruce pulls Peter up by the cord and turns him around. He bends Peter over, showing him off to Tony. Tony leans back in the chair, looking like the king in command. He hums, inspecting Peter’s ass for a moment as he rubs the black fuzz under his bottom lip with a finger. Peter wiggles his ass, trying to look more appetizing. Tony growls.

Bruce reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small vial of lubricant. He coats his fingers and presses them to Peter’s hole. Peter starts as Bruce sinks his thick middle finger to the last knuckle, curling inside him. He adds a second, stretching him. Peter cries out, trembling.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Tony asks, stroking himself. “Try to be a little quieter, or you’re going to get us caught.”

“I can’t, Daddy.” Peter whimpers breathlessly.

“You _can’t_?” Tony raises a brow.

Peter purses his lips, shutting his eyes tight.

“I’ll try.”

Peter holds his breath as Bruce’s two thick, perfect fingers make themselves at home inside him, pressing as deep as they can, stretching him out. When he’d whimper too loud, Bruce would hold him tight, slap him lightly on the cheek and tell him to be a good toy. Peter would blink and nod his head.

“How does he feel, big guy? Is he ready?” Tony asks greedily, stroking himself.

“Just about.” Bruce fucks him for a few more strokes, not wanting to let him go. Finally he pulls out and pushes Peter into Tony’s lap.

Peter stumbles down into his lap, not having his hands to stop himself. Tony grabs him, angling and pushing the head of his cock into Peter. He lets gravity do the rest-- Peter practically falls balls-deep onto Tony. He lets out a strangled cry, and Tony quickly pushes his hand to Peter’s mouth, his other arm wrapping tightly around him.

It’s so hot and hard and perfect-- much better bare. Peter is tight and quivering in Tony’s lap. Tony’s free hand sinks down and wraps around his cock, stroking him quickly. Peter’s ass is tight, but surprisingly a bit soft as it presses back on Tony’s lap.

“You’re the perfect fuck doll. I can’t believe you sold me yourself. This young hole is mine to breed now.” Tony growls in Peter’s ear. Peter huffs and cries against his palm as Tony thrusts upward, hitting him deep. “You’re mine. My object.” Tony whispers. Peter nods, crying. Tony pushes a couple fingers into Peter’s mouth to suck. Peter focuses on them, making small noises. He arches his back, trying to forget his own pain and remember that Daddy feels good and that’s all that matters. It helps that it’s starting to feel good. Slowly his hole stops hurting, and pleasure starts to seep into each thrust. Tony’s hand becomes perfect pressure and friction around his cock. Tony’s fingers thrust into his throat, and Peter wriggles his ass as he takes them easily. Tony pulls his hand away, and Peter’s panting quietly, even rocking his hips against him.

“You’ll do as I say in these weeks to come.” Tony growls. Peter nods as Tony picks up the pace, holding his breath. “You’ll complete your homework on time. You will let us fuck you wherever and whenever you want, even if its inconvenient for you. We ask to fuck, you say yes. You’re going to train to take both of us inside you.”

“Th-that’s impossi--”

“Say it’s impossible and see what happens.” Tony threatens him, thrusting up hard. His hand wraps around Peter’s throat, strangling the boy’s cry. He lets go, fucking him steadily. Peter gasps as he catches his breath and bounces atop Tony.

“I-I’ll try. It sounds good. I’d be so full...”

“You’re going to take us both, no matter how long it takes. We’re going to stretch you out. Break you. When we’re done, you won’t be able to walk right.” Tony gasps, his cock twitching. “But you’re going to be our perfect, trained cock sleeve. You want that, don’t you?”

Peter turns red, his eyes meeting Bruce’s as he’s fucked. Bruce steps closer, pulling Peter’s head down so it’s at level with his member. Peter nods in response.

“Yes.” He manages between gasps. “Want to be a good boy for you both.” He takes Bruce in his mouth, letting the doctor push flush into his throat until his lips touch the base.

Tony shudders at the response, feeling a violent surge in his lower stomach. He fucks Peter as hard as he can, Peter crying around Bruce’s cock. The vibration makes Bruce gasp and pick up the pace. The men fuck him on both ends, getting faster as they chase their apex. Peter closes his eyes and focuses on the cocks boring into him. He truly feels like an object for them to get off in. His mind is completely empty, and he spaces out, just letting himself be used. His cock is throbbing in Tony’s hand, but he holds off his orgasm. He starts to get excited thinking about the next part.

“Do you want Daddy’s cum?” Tony breathes, his voice dark and heavy. Peter chokes on Bruce’s cock as he nods ecstatically, wriggling in excitement. Bruce pulls him off his cock, meeting his eyes.

“Where do you want it, Peter?” Bruce says softly, giving him a quick kiss. “On your back?”

“Inside.” Peter gasps, rocking his hips. Bruce holds Peter by the shoulders as he drops him onto his cock and back up, listening greedily to the way Peter gasps for breath when he emerges.

“In your mouth?” Bruce teases him. Peter almost cries.

“Deep inside. My ass. Please. Breed me, Dad, fucking shoot your load in my ass. Use me as your cum receptacle. Please.” Peter gasps, shaking as he holds back his orgasm with all the energy he has left. Tony groans and pulls Peter close, wrapping his arms too tightly around him as he thrusts up, shooting deep into Peter. His cum is hot as it gushes into him. Tony bites Peter’s shoulder, shouting into his skin as he thrusts his last few thrusts deep in him. Peter shakes, reeling as he feels Tony fill him up. He’s going to get addicted to this moment, he knows it immediately. Before he knows it, Peter’s shaking and crying. He curses, unable to stop himself. He cums in Tony’s hand, his whole body thrusting up. Tony presses a hand to his mouth, watching lovingly as Peter squirms with orgasm on him. Peter comes down finally, going limp in Tony’s lap. Tony lifts his hips, pulling out of him. He undoes Peter’s bonds, and Peter pulls his hands in front of him, rubbing pink wrists.

“It felt that good, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Peter blushes, tired.

“You will be sorry. We’re not finished with you. Bruce still needs to get off.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter licks his lips, looking at Bruce.

“I want to see him use your ass the way I did.” Tony orders. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” 

Bruce and Tony help Peter up.

Bruce kisses Peter’s cheek, leading him to the dashboard of the ship. He leans Peter over it, his knee spreading Peter’s thighs. Peter is so exhausted that he lets him with no more than a whimper. Bruce spreads his cheeks, moaning as he watches Peter’s hole flutter, then gape.

He pushes his head into Peter, and Peter wakes up from his daze. This is like starting from the beginning-- all Peter can feel is the pain of Bruce pushing into him.

“Why are you so big,” Peter gasps, burying his head in his arms on the dashboard. Bruce laughs breathlessly, pushing deeper in. Peter bites his fist. He’s so sensitive that it’s almost too much. And it’s only going to get worse.

“Relax.” Bruce whispers. Peter nods. The cock is boring into him. Bruce spreads him, and Peter whimpers as he feels the thick length continue to open him up. Bruce stops when he fits it completely inside, and rocks his hips gently, letting Peter get used to the size and shape. “How does it feel?”

“I-it’s a lot.” Peter says softly, spaced out. “S-sorry I came.”

“It’s ok.” Bruce rubs Peter’s back, rocking slowly. Peter shudders. “It was hot. I’ll just take my time, I’ll let you get used to me. You’re such a good little angel, letting me use you while you’re so sensitive.” Bruce coos. Peter nods.

Bruce starts to thrust slowly. Peter closes his eyes. It hurts. He spaces out more, until it doesn’t hurt. Then he moans quietly. It starts to feel good. Really good. Suddenly, Bruce pulls out. Peter gasps, looking behind his shoulder.

“What?” Peter blushes. “Why did you stop?”

“I wanted to make sure you were into it.” Bruce responds, pressing his head against Peter. Peter moans and pushes back.

“I am.” Peter whines. “Please. Need you back inside. I feel too empty.”

Bruce smiles and pushes his big head inside, dragging the skin of his cock as he does. Peter gasps in excitement, squeezing around his head. Bruce pulls back out with a pop, making Peter groan.

“I thought you said it was too big.” Bruce teases.

“It’s not. I want it. Please.” Peter begs. “Fuck me.”

Bruce pushes back in, giving Peter a few shallow thrusts, then pulling back out. Peter whines, turning red.

“Please.”

“Remember, I said I was going to tease you.” Bruce whispers, rubbing his length over Peter’s hole. Peter shakes and whines.

“You also said you’d ‘split me in half’.” Peter teases back. “Please Bruce. Use me. Use my holes. Fuck me. Cum inside me. Cum in your good boy.”

Bruce swallows hard, Peter’s begging is driving him crazy. He holds Peter down and pushes back inside him, all the way. Peter shakes and thanks him over and over as he starts to fuck him.

Bruce picks up the pace, fucking him faster. Peter bounces over the dashboard, his soft, wet cock bobbing and hitting the edge of the control panel. Every strike is a burst of sensitivity. _Be his good boy, be his good boy_ , Peter repeats to himself.

Bruce feels so good hitting his prostate. Peter’s hands form fists and his toes curl as Bruce pounds into him harder and harder.

Then Peter feels something, and he feels like he’s gone crazy. It feels like Bruce gets thicker. He freezes, his spider sense making his head spin again. He hears Bruce’s breath louder, feels his cock rub against him _even more_. 

Peter glances over his shoulder and stares up at the man. Dr. Banner is a shade greener in his cheeks, a little thicker under his button-up. Peter turns back around, turning pale.

Bruce _is_ getting bigger.

He feels him surge again, gaining several centimeters in diameter and an inch more in length. The thing is a monster inside him, and Bruce isn’t slowing down. Peter cries and covers his mouth, shutting his eyes. _Don’t_ literally _split me in half, Dr. Banner._

Bruce grabs Peter’s hips hard, slamming into the kid as he releases. His cock twitches as he shoots rope after rope deep inside Peter. Cum starts dripping down Peter’s thighs, and Bruce is still going. Peter arches, holding his position as he’s filled past the brim.

As Bruce pulls out, Peter feels like he can’t move. Peter curses, feeling exhausted and dirty and _so good_. He’s still on a high from surviving after Bruce almost lost it inside him. Tony rushes to him, and the two help him up. Bruce is coming down, and his eyes are different, worried.

“Peter. I’m so sorry, are you ok?” He asks gently.

Peter nods, catching his breath. He pulls the suit back on, up to his waist, and leans back on the dash, half-dressed.

“Sit here.” Tony offers, pointing to the captain’s chair. Peter nods and plops down, his chest heaving. He winces, a little sore. Tony and Bruce lean on the dashboard across from him, fixing their hair and pulling their clothes back on.

“So, I have some questions.” Peter finally says, his voice hoarse. He leans back and looks between the both of them. “Mr. Stark… you’re married?”

“Yes.” Tony shines his Rolex on his shirt as he answers. Peter looks between them, confused.

“Are you having sex with Bruce? Are you allowed to go to glory holes?” He stammers. Bruce and Tony glance at each other and chuckle.

“Pepper and I are in an open relationship.” Tony starts. “We don’t share details with each other. I think she’s having an affair with Nat. It’s actually pretty hot to watch them try to act casual at the house. I think she won’t tell me because I’d want a threesome.” Tony blushes, sidling closer to Bruce. “Bruce and I… just happened, and it was hot.” Bruce takes Tony’s hand, looking down. Tony clears his throat. “We thought we’d check out the glory hole. It’s obviously not my first rodeo with sex workers, but it’d been a while. And we ran into you.”

Peter turns red, nodding.

“When did you figure it out?” Peter asks.

“Well, the big guy figured it out last night.” Tony laughs. “I knew as soon as you spoke the first time. But when you said my name, that was the dead giveaway. You?”

“It was the meeting the next day, when I heard your voices.” Peter admits. 

There is a silence.

“Now, do you care to explain why you’re working a glory hole so close to finals?” Tony bristles. “Do you need money that badly? Or were you just bored? I gave you that Stark scholarship, and I’d hate to see you lose it due to senioritis.”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter lowers his head, locking his fingers together. “It’s not that. I want to graduate. I’ve worked so hard to get here. It sounds stupid, but I want my dissertation to be my masterpiece. I was so stressed, so I went to-- to the glory hole. After you fucked me that first night, it was the most relaxed I felt in months.” Peter looks up shyly. “I like the way you fuck me, Mr. Stark. I like how you demand control. I don’t have to do anything. You make the decisions. I feel so free. I don’t have to think.” He looks at Bruce. “And I like the way you fuck me, Dr. Banner… I don’t know if you’ll be gentle, or rough, but you feel amazing either way.”

The two smile at Peter.

“Don’t worry about your thesis, kid. You’re a genius.” Tony smiles reassuringly. “Is this agreement ok with you?” Tony asks Peter. “Obviously, during our agreement… however long you want it to go… you would have to be my, and Bruce’s, dirty little secret. Only due to the fact that we have known you for so long... we were like father figures to you, and then for the public to find out that we pay you for sex sounds like an awful Avengers PR disaster waiting to happen.”

“I understand.” Peter licks his lips, looking down at his hands. “That makes sense.”

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” Bruce starts.

“No.” Peter says quickly. “I mean, maybe it is, but I want it.”

Peter finishes his thesis the next week. It’s picked up by Cambridge and Oxford University Press.

Galactus does attack earth, causing Peter’s graduation ceremony to be delayed among other things. It’s a long, bloody battle that takes months. Peter uses his thesis on multiverse displacement-- in partnership with Scott, Strange, Stark, and others-- to place Galactus into an alternate universe. Now, there are a lot of questions regarding the ethics of how this war was won, but Peter’s simply shocked his thesis worked.

In those months, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have an outlet to take their stress to, and Peter loves it when they take it out on him.

In August, the graduation ceremony is held. Peter walks across the stage and is handed his college diploma. He beams with pride and looks out as he sees May, Ned and MJ hooting and hollering. Tony watches him walk and then disappears. 

When the ceremony is over, Peter walks out with his friends and family. His excited chatter on the sidewalk is interrupted with the hum of an engine. A crowd gathers as Mr. Stark steps out of a night-blue Mercedes Benz in a black suit and dark shades.

“Get in the car, kid.” He says curtly. 

Peter reaches for the passenger door. 

“No, _over here_.” Tony hides a smile.

Peter turns red as the crowd watches him. He walks around to the driver’s side and slides in. Tony closes the door behind him and slides into the passenger seat.

“You can drive, right?” Tony asks dryly. Peter nods, his mouth dry as he steps on the gas.

“Kind of. May taught me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you some pointers.”

“Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here.”

“Yep, got it yesterday.” Tony replies.

Tony shows him where to drive. Left. Right. Get on the highway now. The city traffic sucks, but it’s still fun. The car drives perfectly.

They finally pull into a park parking lot. It’s quiet there. The park is still destroyed from the Galactus fight, so people haven’t come around recently.

“Do you like your graduation present?” Tony says coolly.

“The driving lesson?” Peter laughs a little, glancing at Tony. Tony rolls his eyes. Peter freezes, leaning back in his seat. “No.”

“Yes.” Tony laughs, wiping away a tear. “You idiot.”

Peter’s jaw drops. His hands fly off the wheel, and he looks around the impeccable white interior. This is next year’s model. The radio is loud and clear-- Tony turns down Pink Floyd to enjoy Peter’s moment. Everything about this car is fucking _perfect_.

Peter tears up, blinking. Tony pulls him in for a kiss, and Peter melts into it, his heart pounding. Tony pushes a button, and the windows tint black.

“I don’t condone you using that button.” Tony hums, and Peter laughs against his lips. Tony moves his seat back, and Peter climbs over the passenger seat, straddling Tony. He adjusts his square cap, the tassel bobbing as he grinds against Tony. Tony’s hands grab Peter’s hips, and his brows furrow almost immediately. He feels over Peter’s black gown, squints his eyes, then pulls up the robe.

Peter’s wearing dress shoes, and a shirt with a tie. That’s it. His cock twitches and leaks under his robe as he grinds against him. 

“Peter.” Tony gasps. “You really walked the stage like this?”

Peter nods shyly, turning pink.

“Someone had to have noticed.”

“You didn’t notice until now.” Peter retorts. He unzips Tony easily, gasping as he pulls out Tony’s cock. Tony curses and watches Peter stroke him.

“You look sexy in that.” Tony teases him.

“I know you’re telling the truth.” Peter smiles, brushing his tassel out of his face. He grinds against Tony. “This is one of the most important outfits I’ll ever wear, and I didn’t wear pants so you could fuck me in it. I’ll keep this gown forever.”

“Yes, baby.” Tony gasps, leaking. “Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Peter pulls a large plug out of his ass with a gasp and sinks on to Tony’s cock. Tony growls, practically melting.

“You walked… with _that_ in?” Tony watches in awe as Peter holds the plug between his fingers.

“Of course, Daddy. I need to be ready for your use.” Peter whispers, moaning gently as he bounces on him. Tony’s jaw drops, and his hips rut up to meet Peter’s.

“You’re becoming such a slut.” Tony growls lowly, fucking Peter harder. Peter bounces and moans. It takes him a second to answer.

“Your slut.” Peter gasps.

“I’m so proud of my smart little fucktoy.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter beams.

“Daddy’s coming. Don’t let me spill a drop in your new car.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Peter closes his eyes as he feels Tony fill him up. Tony gasps and moans as he does. Peter slides off slowly, plugging himself again. He turns red as he feels Tony’s cum thick and swirling inside him.

He sits back in the driver’s seat, and Tony makes quick work of him, sucking him dry. He still can’t get used to a billionaire sucking him off.

Peter un-tints the windows when they’re both dressed again and watches the trees. Tony does too, for a moment.

“I guess we should get going.” Tony says.

“Hm, why?” Peter asks.

“Are you kidding?” Tony smiles mischievously. “I have a graduation party for you, and I have some friends who are _dying_ to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for READING! :-)  
> I really want to give a big thanks to everyone who tuned in, read, subscribed and left kudos or a comment. Y'all were the fire under my ass...!  
> If you enjoyed this please consider subscribing. I'm really on a Marvel kick and will most likely write more fics.


End file.
